icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
1983–84 Edmonton Oilers season
The 1983–84 Edmonton Oilers season was the Oilers' 5th season in the NHL. After an outstanding regular season, the Oilers won their first Stanley Cup. Regular season It was another record breaking season for the club. The Oilers would set club records in wins (57) and points (118), as they won the Smythe Division for the 3rd straight season. Edmonton would break the NHL record for goals in a season, previously set by the Oilers the previous season, by scoring 446 times. On Sunday, February 12, 1984, the Oilers lost on the road, 11–0, to the Hartford Whalers. It was the first time in 230 consecutive regular-season games that the Oilers were shut out; the last time Edmonton had been shut out was on Thursday, March 12, 1981, when they lost at home, 5–0, to the New York Islanders. Wayne Gretzky would break the 200 point barrier for the 2nd time in his career, as he won the Art Ross Trophy for the 4th straight year with 205 points. Gretzky scored an NHL high 87 goals and 118 assists. Paul Coffey would put up 126 points, the 2nd highest point total ever by a defenceman, while Jari Kurri (113) and Mark Messier (101) would each break the 100 point mark for the club. Glenn Anderson would have a solid season, getting 54 goals, behind only Gretzky, and just miss the 100—point club as he finished with 99. Grant Fuhr would lead the club with 30 victories, while Andy Moog would put up a team best GAA of 3.77. Season standings Game log Playoffs In the playoffs, the Oilers would make short work of the Winnipeg Jets, sweeping them in 3 games, and then face their Battle of Alberta rivals, the Calgary Flames for the Smythe Division finals. The Flames would push the Oilers to 7 games before Edmonton would defeat them for the 2nd straight year. The Oilers would sweep the Minnesota North Stars in the Campbell Conference final, setting up a Stanley Cup rematch against the New York Islanders. The Islanders, who swept the Oilers the previous year, were looking to win their 5th straight Stanley Cup, however, Edmonton had other plans, and after the teams split the first 2 games in New York, the Oilers would win 3 in a row to win the series in 5 games, and win their first Stanley Cup, becoming the first team from the WHA to win the cup. Mark Messier won the Conn Smythe Trophy as the playoff MVP. Edmonton Oilers 3, Winnipeg Jets 0 Edmonton Oilers 4, Calgary Flames 3 Edmonton Oilers 4, Minnesota North Stars 0 Edmonton Oilers 4, New York Islanders 1 Player stats Regular season ;Scoring leaders ;Goaltending Playoffs ;Scoring leaders ;Goaltending Transactions Trades Free agents |} Draft picks Edmonton's draft picks at the 1983 NHL Entry Draft Gallery 83-84EdmOilPOPGeorgeTrip.jpg|Ad in Prince George for Oilers' playoff tickets. References *SHRP Sports *The Internet Hockey Database *National Hockey League Guide & Record Book 2007 Category:Stanley Cup championship seasons Category:Edmonton Oilers seasons Category:1983 in hockey Category:1984 in hockey